1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input circuit comprising at least two input paths which are alternately connectable to a common output and have a common switch to ground, and further comprising switches for the input paths, in particular, for combination tuners with input circuits for UHF and VHF and a common preamplifier component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known input circuit of this kind (German Auslegeschrift No. 25 03 785) a combination tuner is provided with three separate input paths located at a common input and alternately connectable, via individual, series-connected switches, to a common output. The input paths constitute selection members or filters for the UHF, the high VHF band and the low VHF band ranges. The common output is connected to a control electrode of a common preliminary stage transistor. The danger inherent in this design is that the fully functioning selection members, due to their desired high selection characteristics when the switching path is open, couple unacceptably high signals into the usable signal of the actuated selection member through the capacitance of the switches.